


Once Upon a Time

by WavesOver



Series: UsaMamoWeek2020 [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, usamamoweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: A girl with no memories meet a man with no past. Together they forge their own path.
Relationships: Prince Endymion/Princess Serenity
Series: UsaMamoWeek2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849237
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an AU for another collection, which doesn't really focus on this couple and is set in the future so has nothing to do with this story, which I call 'Gods in love AU'. Creative, I know, but it works for me. Might have to make a master post about it someday, just because I have so many scattered story pieces like that. At least I'm doing good on the world building here.

There were words, pleas. Prayers for relief from their suffering. For protection.

She came down.

Down from where?

There was a flash and then…

Nothing.

***

She awoke in a small room, her head fuzzy as she tried to make sense of things.

“Oh, are you awake?”

She turned her eyes to the side, seeing a woman with motherly eyes and soft lavender hair look down on her.

“Hey there, glad to see you’re awake. You were out cold for a while there,” she said, bringing a small bowl of broth to her hand, a look of expectation about her. She looked at the woman confused for a moment before she a tilting motion and she got it. she slurped up the soup, not a lot in there, but made with care and love, and a piece of her she couldn’t access feels so much for this unthinking act of kindness.

“There now, are you feeling better?”

She nodded.

The lavender woman smiled, “Well then, I guess I otta introduce myself now. I’m Ikuko, and you’re in Azabu-Juban. And you are…”

She looks at her, opens her mouth, and then shuts it because, for some reason, she doesn’t remember it. She knows at one point she had one, vague images come into her head of people blurred and shadowed coming besides her, comforting her, and tears run down her face at this lost knowledge.

“Oh dear, ahhh, Dear, could you get the healer?”

A man comes in, a squint in his eyes as he brings in a girl much her own age with blue hair and kind eyes as she looks over her, asking questions she couldn’t answer, moving her hands around before she tells her.

“I believe that she’s suffering some form of curse, one that prevents her from remembering her name among other things, at least, that’s what I assume,” the healer said.

The woman and her lover cried out, and she started crying again because these kind people care about someone so much that they just found and she fainted again, confused and happy and sorrowful and so many other emotions all at the same time.

***

It’s been weeks since she had arrived at Azabu-Juban and she found her own place there, bringing things over to people so the workers don’t have to stop what their doing to deliver their goods, every copper she gets going back to the kind people who opened their home to her, the Tsukino’s.

She made friends with a few girls, with a few that she holds dear to her heart. The healer’s kind daughter, Ami, who learns just about everything she ever could, absorbing every lesson her mother gives her with ease and willing to do what it takes to teach her the customs of the village. Rei, a priestess in training who works with her grandfather to worship the gods. They had a few disagreements, because apparently one of the few things she remembers is the gods and her countries interpretation of them, with the Justice Goddess being kind and friends with the God of Darkness, the Fire Goddess being shorter then the stories, and the Goddess of Science creating a whole new Goddess for Creations of Science. Then there was Makoto, a woman who has the ideal traits for both men and women, being an excellent cook and an excellent fighter, who is strong and kind. And finally there was Minako, the girl with dreams of leaving the village and dancing in palace halls across the world, a girl with big dreams and a drive to make them happen.

And then there was Wolf. The strange man who came in not even a month prior.

She had been, of all people, one who found him in the outskirts of town, his eyes wild and haunted as he held his wounded stomach. If it wasn’t for Ami’s and her mother’s skill, he would not have made it through the night.

She had taken to bringing him meals, flowers and stories of her day.

They sometime sat in silence, and she was not sure about him, but it was a soothing silence, and the shadows in his eyes were being cleared away, bit by bit. But then, when they were almost out of his deep blue eyes, some people who were attacked from the encroaching army.

“I… I am not worthy of you.”

“Hm?”

“I…” he said, looking to the side, shame coloring his face, “I was once part of those forces, the army coming to claim this land in the name of our god, who’s name we cannot say for it is too great for mortals to know. I… I believed it, that what we are doing was good, that we were in the right. But then… I saw the destruction we wreaked, the lives we destroyed, and I couldn’t take it, having the blood on my hands. So I ran. And in doing so, run from the reality of the people I once served, the cruelty of those who are in charge and the sacrifice that others give to an unfeeling god. Perhaps I should have bled out that day you found me.”

Then there was silence, but not the comforting one that the had before, but an oppressive one, one with regret and hate and all sorts of negative emotions coming from him.

She put a hand on his and he looked at her with an odd look in his eye, like he had seen light for the first time after a lifetime in the shadows.

“But that means you can change, that you can try, no matter how small, to rectify the mistakes of your past, to do better. Doesn’t that mean something?”

There was a warm glow in his eyes and a soft smile on his face, and for some reason it made her own face grow hot in return.

“I suppose so,” he nodded, “You can call me Wolf. It’s far better then the one I was given.”

She smiled back and gave a nod in reply, “And you can call me Bunny.”

****

The army that had ravaged so many comes here, with their swords and spears and arrows and she feels so helpless as they come ravaging though the place that she had called home for these last few months, where she played with the girls, try to get a handle on cooking (to little success), and hang around the stranger from another land, his eyes a deep blue that made her smile just thinking about them, his Wolf to her Bunny, two people getting so close without knowing the others real name, her by force and his by choice.

And they took it away.

With their swords, their arrows, and their flames, they decimated the place she had called home.

Soon there were only a few survivors, huddled together into a circle as they look down on them. And the they saw Wolf, who she was trying to hide from them and the circle parted.

In front of them was a woman in grey armor, her hairs as red as the flames that now consume Azabu-Juban.

“Release him, witch,” she said in a cold voice, glaring at her. She felt so much now, rage and sorrow and so many things, as the strange woman in front of him tried to take the one who she had grown close to, something building, something that she wanted to keep and to never let go.

His hand steadied against her shoulder, as he glared at the woman in front of them.

“No.”

“But my prin-“

“No. I abandoned that title the day I saw how wicked we truly were. How twisted we are to

There was a sad, broken look before her glare came back with twice the force it had before.

“This _witch_ is just using you, using her spells to trick you and keep you off the righteous path. Come, my prince, we can fix this.”

She offered him a hand, but he slapped it away, his body covering her own, protecting her from that deadly gaze.

“She has nothing to do with this change. Anything I feel now is from what I saw with my own two eyes. Any change I had came from see just _what_ we’re doing,” he responded, moving her away form the warrior in from of them.

The rage reached its breaking point as she screamed, and he pushed her down as the sword ran through him, his arms going limp as screams and shouts and chaos erupted all around her.

But all she saw was the man she loved, the one she held hands with underneath the pale moon light, the one who made her feel less alone, dying right in front of her, and something snapped.

The restraint on her was broken and her powers were restored, blasting the one who took so much in her rage and heartache.

She gathers him in her arms, taking the threads of his soul and binding them to her own, not wanting to lose him after all she finally remembered everything.

His body glowing with a divine light, much like Ami, bloody body broken to protect the rest of the town, a mist forming over the area. And Rei, who’s holy flames coat her body and soul. And Mako, the tree still sparking as she directing the lightening over the raging army. And even Minako, her blade fierce as she stabbed the witch who commanded the army that had hounded them.

She brought forth a light brighter than any other she had ever made and trust it into the sky, at the area above the army and a scream pierce the night that only the divine would here, and Dios, the God of Nobility, Purity, and Order was destroyed by his own pride, and in his place formed Akio, the God of Corruption and Poisonous Oppression from his body and the bit of purity that remanded was turned into Siegfried, the God of Fairytales and Ideals, the power split between them for the crimes of trying to kill Serenity, the Goddess of Light, the Moon, and Warmth in ways both big and small.

She gives the child of the couple who had taken her in when she had nothing and proclaimed that he is under her protection and to expect favor from all under her protection.

****

She brings the bodies to the heavenly realm, wanting to make sure they are healed before they wake, Minako looking at her confession.

“What was that?”

She didn’t know how to explain, so she just put each of them in a cot, making sure to kiss the brow of her love before the healing gods take them into the building.

“So you finally recovered from that memory spell?” her brother said, the shadows from the wall detaching as they formed into his human form, a man with skin like bronze, his eyes like blood-drenched rose pedals, and his hair an ever-moving flame of black and red framed with bangs of gold.

“You may find such a man worth bonding with, but do not expect me to do the same,” Atem said dismissively, walking away as she looks in the building where her love is, unsure of what the future holds.

**Author's Note:**

> And he proceeds to do the same damn thing.
> 
> In case anyone is wondering what their titles are, they are:
> 
> Serenity (the Goddess of light and moonlight)- born goddess
> 
> Endymion (God of protection of the people and the earth, healing through connections of the earth, and doing good at the cost of losing friends and family)- Bonded of Serenity, transcended human
> 
> Ami (Goddess of wisdom, the mist of the morning dawn, and knowledge for the betterment of man)- transcended human
> 
> Rei (Goddess of passion, the prophesizing flame, and conviction in the face of certain doom)- transcended human
> 
> Mako (Goddess of courage, the electric oak tree, and domestic duties)- transcended human
> 
> Minako (Goddess of beauty, the golden chain of duty, and the kiss of true love)- transcended human
> 
> Hope you have a nice day and stay safe.


End file.
